XFire1994
XFire1994 was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 3. He later changed his name to XFire and returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He has been a host since season 6 until now. Sandbox Big Brother 3 "Heyyooo! I'm XFire and when I'm not busy fooling around with tabletop games I like to hang around in sandbox and survivor lobbies. I hope this game ends up being a great adventure for everyone involved and none of our lives have actual meaning since one day sun is gonna grow and encompass the earth. Have fun!" XFire1994 entered the game night 1, and was assigned to Hell House. During week 1 he didn't submit for the HoH and received a strike. Despite not being nominated, he won the PoV, but decided to respect softie's nominations and not use it. During week 2 he fell nominated alongside OikawaTooru during Jeff's HoH. He once again managed to win the PoV and save himself. During week 3 he managed to win the HoH. With that, he decided to nominate Jenny and lazershus. He also managed to win the PoV, and decided to keep his initial nominations the same. Jenny was sent home in a 4-1 vote. During week 4 he managed to make merge and join the Purgatory House. During the PoV competition, Campaign Smear he had to target Borrach. This was his submission. He got 94 out of 120 possible points.] During week 8 and 9 he had a lot of fights with Jeff. During the latter week, this was his submission for the Creative Competition. He didn't manage to win. It was around this time that due to fights with Jeff, he decided to stop talking in the main house. During week 10, while he initially managed to avoid the block, he fell nominated under Uprizzle's HoH after HighSpace saved himself with the PoV. He ended up being against coolkidrox123, and the vote tied with a 2-2 vote. Luckily for him, Uprizzle decided to break the tie to save him and coolkidrox123 was evicted. During week 12, he fell nominated alongside OikawaTooru during Jeff's HoH. Luckily, HighSpace won the PoV and decided to save him. During week 13, he initially fell nominated alongside HighSpace after Vibrage won the HoH. However, he managed to win the PoV, saved himself, and decided to evict Jeff. The day of the eviction, he went back to talking in the main house for the first time in several weeks. During week 14, in the final HoH, he managed to win Endurance and Challenge Medley, while getting second place in Flash Game and Jury Statements. HighSpace got the inverse of him, which led to a tie. HighSpace managed to win the tie-breaker, Before or After. He then decided to evict XFire1994 and made final 2 with Vibrage. XFire1994's Jury Speech here. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "And this time, I'm not gonna get caught. I've returned to SBBB after about... mm, I don't know... eight months? But this time, I will be king of SBBB! And I got discord with me, and guess what? You're not gonna be able to do anything! 'Cuz I got like my challenge prep ready, and like... come on, evict me bro! ‘Cuz I’m all ready for this, you know? And like… - you know what? You guys won’t be able to figure me out this time, ‘cuz I got this new plan: I’m gonna be king of SBBB! All the times in the past I’ve failed, but NOT this time. This time I’ll succeed. The first one who ever won all PoVs in one House; that was me. The first person who ever trophied after not speaking in House Chat for three weeks; that was me. And the one who’s gonna take over SBBB? It’s gonna be me. So I’ll see you guys in the House Chat. Later." XFire was the fourthteenth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 3 representative, alongside Jpriced, Uprizzle, OikawaTooru and HighSpace. During week 3 his clique got immunity and he won the HoH. He decided to nominate killic33 and Fred. OikawaTooru won the PoV and nominations were kept the same, and Fred was evicted in a 8-6 vote. During week 4, he won the PoV and saved Markus. During week 7, he won the PoV and saved Schikgil. After itxLuca called out Jpriced and Uprizzle, XFire got involved in a fight with rockgirlnikki. The fights with rockgirlnikki continued for a few more weeks, until week 9 in which he nominated her alongside Zarfot. He also won the PoV and didn't use it, and rockgirlnikki was evicted in a 5-4 vote. During week 10 he won the PoV and saved Uprizzle. During week 14, Knife won the HoH and nominated him alongside TheStyleAisle. Knife then also won the PoV and kept nominations the same. XFire was then evicted in a 3-1 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * He is the first participant to be from Turkey. * He was a runner-up for the "Best Diary Room" award. * He was the winner of the "Fans' Favorite" award. * He was the winner of the "Host's Favorite" award. * He got third place in the "Player of the Season" award, ironically tying with Jeff. * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: Ohdearmycatisgone, rctnk99, Forrest and Schikgil. * XFire1994, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, getting 2nd place in EMVV4.